


Это мы

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes Brothers, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Это мы<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: olga chernyshenko<br/>Размер: мини, 3270 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс/Шерлок Холмс, упоминается Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Краткое содержание: "Шерлок, ты же понимаешь, что это агония? " — "Нет. Это мы"<br/>Предупреждение: инцест, AU к 3 сезону<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это мы

— Не вздумай высовываться, — поправив галстук, напоследок велел Майкрофт, но Шерлок уже не слушал, самозабвенно осваивая новый смартфон. Сим-карта и сам мобильный были зарегистрированы на Элвертона Боуи, и Шерлок ещё не знал, что именно так его будут звать какое-то время. — Если я тебя увижу, прикую наручниками к батарее до самого отъезда.

С брата сталось бы явиться на собственные похороны, чтобы лично проверить, насколько безопасно его прикрытие, верят ли все в его смерть. Так бы он сказал, спроси его Майкрофт, но он-то знал, что Шерлок пошёл бы посмотреть на Джона. Проститься перед долгой (кто знает, насколько затянется его изгнание?) разлукой. Удостовериться в том, что догадки о чувствах Джона верны. Убедиться, что он дождётся.

Похороны были печальными. Проводить Шерлока в последний путь пришло совсем немного людей: инспектор Лестрейд в одиночестве представлял Ярд, рядом с ним стояла и постоянно вытирала слёзы миссис Хадсон. Кроме Майкрофта, единственной посвящённой в тайну фальшивых похорон была Молли Хупер, и практически всю церемонию он наблюдал за ней пристальней, чем за другими. Сам Шерлок характеризовал её как плохую актрису, и потому до сих пор существовал риск случайного раскрытия его тайны, но к чести этой девушки, скорбь и боль утраты она изображала мастерски. Майкрофт так и не нашёл, к чему придраться.

Джон Уотсон же был не просто убит горем — он был им раздавлен. Стоя с ним плечом к плечу, Майкрофт видел его пустые глаза, отмечал отсутствующий взгляд, когда к нему подходил кто-то выразить свои соболезнования, когда гробовщики начали закапывать гроб с телом «Шерлока». Наверное, Майкрофт будет выглядеть и ощущать себя точно так же, когда Шерлок уйдёт.

Во время этой церемонии Майкрофт впервые ощутил укол ревности, когда понял, что по сути стоит рядом со своим соперником. До появления Джона Уотсона никто не занимал мысли Шерлока так долго, кроме исследований, химии и ещё пары неодушевленных вещей. И вот в их устоявшейся системе появляется новое тело, из-за которого рушатся все законы притяжения. Оно неумолимо движется в самую середину, сталкивая лбами одних и заставляя расступиться других. Дальнейшее подобно тому, как меняется лидер в стае: молодой и более сильный самец вынуждает старого отступить, хотя тот ещё скалится и пробует прогнать наглеца, но в конечном счете бывший вожак лишается и власти, и статуса... и самок. Волосы на голове Майкрофта ещё не начали седеть, и клыки вряд ли затупились, но его уже оттеснили в сторону.

Для бывшего солдата Джон был слишком беспечен. Прощаясь, Майкрофт скрепя сердце похлопал его по плечу, сказал несколько скупых слов, как он сочувствует и как переживает сам, но про себя подумал, что при желании соперника можно легко устранить. Только ведь Шерлок моментально догадается, чьих это рук дело, а потерять его, когда, возможно, ещё имелся шанс сохранить их отношения, Майкрофт хотел бы в последнюю очередь.

Он запретил себе даже думать о том, как можно одним махом решить всю ситуацию в свою пользу.

 

За то время, что прошло от «самоубийства» Шерлока до его «похорон», их отношения вошли в стадию тихого нейтралитета. Так было разумнее, логичнее и безопаснее для них обоих, это позволяло взаимодействовать с максимальной эффективностью. Шерлок делал вид, будто не вломился в его дом после падения с крыши Бартса, окровавленный и с вывихнутой рукой, потому что решил осуществить запланированную ими операцию на день раньше срока, прибегнув к помощи одной только Хупер. Майкрофт, в свою очередь, демонстрировал, что понимает выбор брата — выбор Джона, а не его — принимает его и совершенно не беспокоится по этому поводу. Но если Шерлок действительно не переживал о случившемся, то Майкрофт не мог перестать об этом думать. С тех пор, как между ними вклинился Джон Уотсон, — не мог, хотя понимал, что пришло наконец время отдать брата чужаку. При всей разумности Майкрофта, при всей его объективности и понимании, что это неизбежный шаг, без которого не будет никакого прогресса для них обоих, ему не хотелось признавать поражение.

Так что настоящим испытанием для Майкрофта стало вовсе не «падение» Шерлока, отчасти вызванное его сделкой с Мориарти, а осознание, что Шерлок бежал из страны не столько ликвидировать преступную сеть Джима, сколько спасаясь от него. И при той крепкой связи, что у них была, это казалось единственно верным решением. Как и то, что начать лучше самому, не дожидаясь отъезда Шерлока. У Майкрофта были заготовлены подходящие объяснения на тот случай, если брат поинтересуется, почему он стал регулярно возвращаться домой за полночь, но Шерлок ничего не спрашивал. Только, пересекаясь с ним взглядом, Майкрофт видел в его глазах чуть насмешливое понимание того, почему его избегают.

Промолчал Шерлок и тогда, когда Майкрофт оставил возле его кровати скрипку, забрав её с Бейкер-стрит. Благо ни Джон Уотсон, ни миссис Хадсон, по их собственным словам, просто не могли зайти в комнату Шерлока, так что её пропажи никто не хватился бы. Знал Шерлок, что в его спальне в доме Майкрофта имелась скрытая видеокамера, или нет — Майкрофта интересовало только то, что так у него останется хотя бы видеозапись того, как Шерлок играет. Запароленный файл был записан на ноутбук, позавчера Майкрофт сбросил его на смартфон и теперь постоянно боролся с искушением слушать его снова и снова. Они очень давно не играли вместе, Шерлок не любил, когда ему кто-то аккомпанировал. С расследованиями поначалу было точно так же, а затем появился…

— Ты долго, — вместо приветствия произнёс Шерлок, когда он зашёл в дом. — Как всё прошло?

Не сказав ни слова, Майкрофт выложил перед ним на софу три паспорта с разными именами, три банковские карточки и авиабилеты. Шерлок не упоминал, где собирается начать своё «изгнание», потому Майкрофт сам остановил выбор на Швейцарии. По крайней мере, вывезти его туда было проще, чем в любую другую страну Евросоюза.

— Уже завтра?

В его голосе не было ни капли удивления, что означало, что он давно уже вычислил предполагаемую дату своего отъезда, хотя, по правде, измотанный подготовкой к нему Майкрофт совершенно забыл рассказать брату.

— Как видишь. Подозреваю, что если я и дальше продолжу держать тебя в четырёх стенах, от моего дома мало что останется.

Удивительно было, что Шерлок вообще выдержал это заключение — выходил он всего пару раз под контролем Майкрофта и загримированный до неузнаваемости. Ждать дальше не просто не имело смысла, а вообще было опасно: Шерлок мог вырваться и исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, Майкрофту же хотелось, чтобы его люди сопровождали брата как можно дольше.

Вернувшись в гостиную после душа, он отметил, что Шерлок не то что документы не посмотрел — даже позы не изменил.

— Ты зря не собираешься. Вылет завтра рано утром, будут знакомые мне люди, меньше проблем с досмотром.

— Меньше? Я думал, ты вообще избавишь меня от них.

— Шерлок, ты на вид уже взрослый мальчик, — проходя мимо, Майкрофт не удержался и потрепал его по волосам, заставив Шерлока отдёрнуться. Брат вообще не любил, когда кто-то касался его волос — тут он готов был защищать своё личное пространство даже от Майкрофта. — Пора самому решать проблемы, которые ты же и породил. Кстати, их не было бы, останься ты в Англии.

— Нет, это слишком опасно. Я не смогу всё время жить в гриме, и потом… Этого вообще могло бы не быть.

— Конечно, если бы твоя гордость позволила тебе прислушаться к моим советам.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, — бросил Шерлок ему вслед, когда Майкрофт уже скрылся в кухне.

Разумеется. Что именно Майкрофт был тем, кто слил Джиму Мориарти информацию о Шерлоке и посодействовал его уничтожению.

— Если ты спустя столько времени решил выяснить отношения, то уволь меня от этого. Сегодня и так был сложный день.

В гостиной раздался негромкий шорох, и вскоре Шерлок тоже появился в кухне. Плечом он толкнул дверцу холодильника, и та закрылась, едва не прищемив Майкрофту ладонь.

— Только не начинай сначала, Шерлок, пожалуйста.

— Я не могу понять, зачем.

— До сих пор? По-моему, это самый лёгкий из всех вопросов. У него было то, что нужно мне, у меня — что нужно ему. Взаимовыгодный обмен, не делай вид, что тебе это незнакомо. Вот только не надо уподобляться твоему Джону, — Майкрофт поморщился, — его гневный взгляд тебе никогда не скопировать, ведь он сердится справедливо.

Видит Бог, Майкрофт не хотел ссориться, особенно в этот последний день Шерлока дома. Как обычно, брат начал первым. Возможно, нет, скорее всего, после возвращения Шерлока их отношения не будут даже вполовину настолько тёплыми, чтобы периодически проводить ночь в одной постели… Что он несёт, в конце концов, Шерлок уже выбрал быть с Джоном, значит, между ними автоматически всё кончено.

Но даже и так, он никогда не скажет: «Да, у меня, как и у тебя, не оставалось другого выбора». Не позволяла гордость, та самая, над которой у Шерлока он только что посмеялся.

Он уже думал, что у Шерлока пропала охота продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Напрасно. Надо было помнить, что Шерлок ненавидел, когда последнее слово оставалось не за ним.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это всё решает.

Решает что?

О, только не это.

Не шанс вернуть Шерлока.

Так будет только хуже им обоим. У них просто зашкаливающее чувство собственности, Майкрофт приложил много усилий, чтобы научиться с ним справляться, и всё равно ему многого стоило отпустить Шерлока в свободное плавание. Сегодняшние вечер и ночь были спланированы им именно так, чтобы не передумать в последний момент, но Шерлок, как всегда, сделал всё по-своему, всё испортил. Теперь уже не будет ничего, Майкрофт не пустит его даже на порог своей спальни, они не попрощаются так, как Майкрофту хотелось, чтобы успокоились и тело, и то, что у него заменяло душу.

Потому что Шерлок врёт, ему скучно в заточении, и он решил проверить Майкрофта на прочность. Он давно уже выбрал для себя Джона Уотсона.

— Так ты всё ещё не определился? Шерлок, не разочаровывай меня.

В сейфе должна была остаться бутылка виски. Когда Шерлок уедет, можно будет... нужно будет выпить.

 

Пустая постель казалась холоднее, чем обычно. Мёртвая тишина в квартире мешала заснуть больше, чем издевательское пиликанье, которым Шерлок любил его доводить. Майкрофт лежал без сна, буравя взглядом тёмный потолок, и старался не думать, что, возможно, потерял свою единственную возможность сохранить единственные же в своей жизни отношения. Он привык к одиночеству, его с уверенностью можно было назвать третьим, после Шерлока, братом, так часто оно сопровождало Майкрофта. Так часто он вынужден был делать всё, чтобы остаться одному.

Призрачный шанс оставить Шерлока себе был совсем не тем, из-за чего стоило бы рисковать. Майкрофт никогда не сможет сравниться с Джоном: тот успел прочно подкупить брата своей искренностью, живостью чувств, а всё, что делал для Шерлока Майкрофт, казалось неискренним, наигранным, деревянным. Намертво приклеившаяся к лицу маска привычно не выпускала чувства из глубины души. Шерлок мог сколько угодно говорить, что он ещё думает, сомневается, но на самом деле всё было решено почти сразу же. Сначала ещё не отошедший после шока (всё же ему не стоило проводить всю операцию в одиночку, он чудом избежал сотрясения мозга) Шерлок выпалил перевязывавшему его Майкрофту, что на крыше Бартса он чуть не признался Джону. Затем…

— Я настаиваю, что с твоим отъездом нужно повременить. Нужно детальнее, по шагам, продумать, как мы будем восстанавливать твоё имя после Мориарти.

— Продумаешь, пока меня не будет в стране.

— Шерлок, что мамуля всегда говорила тебе о поспешности? Ты вполне способен подождать неделю-другую, пока мы…

Тогда Шерлок не дал ему договорить: повернувшись, опасно сузил глаза и чуть ли не по слогам произнёс:

— Джону и так придётся долго ждать. Не хочу удлинять этот срок.

Вот так. «Джону придётся долго ждать». Ни слова о том, что Майкрофт ровно столько же времени не увидит брата.

 

Джим Мориарти как раз наставил на него пистолет, когда Майкрофта неожиданно схватили сзади и повалили на пол. Интерьер комнаты для разговоров в «Диогене» рассеялся, знакомо пахнуло лавандой — её лёгкий запах способствовал засыпанию, а Майкрофт вынужден был прибегнуть к подобной ароматерапии вместо нормального снотворного из-за недавних проблем с сердцем — и внезапно оказалось, что никакого врага нет, а боролся он с собственным одеялом.

Но сильные руки, обнимавшие его, не исчезли вместе со сном. Майкрофт повёл плечом, и тут же ему в спину ткнулся острый нос, а дыхание согрело пижамную рубашку у лопатки.

— Шерлок? — хватка стала почти судорожной. — Ты мог бы перестать слюнявить меня?

— Я только что вёл настоящий бой на Карибах, а ты всё испортил, — быстро ответил Шерлок — слишком быстро, чтобы поверить, что он действительно только что спал. Почувствовав, что ладонь брата ласково скользит его груди, Майкрофт перехватил Шерлока за кисть. — Кому-то из нас было слишком одиноко, и он болтал на весь дом во сне. Пришлось прийти тебя успокоить.

— По-моему, из нас двоих одиноко стало именно тебе.

Толкнув Шерлока на другую половину кровати, Майкрофт сел и, включив ночник, одарил брата справедливо-рассерженным взглядом.

— Шерлок, твоими стараниями у меня был очень тяжёлый день. Я уважаю твой образ жизни, но мне, к сожалению, сон необходим.

На самом деле, Шерлок пришёл не потому, что ему стало скучно или одиноко. И не за сексом уж точно. За попыткой одолеть его в очередной словесной перепалке и выгнать из постели Майкрофт прятал своё непонимание. Шерлок выглядел не заносчиво-дерзким, не зло ухмыляющимся, как обычно, когда он готовил колкости в ответ — похоже было, что он настраивался на серьёзный разговор. Майкрофт бросил взгляд на часы — в три часа ночи-то.

— Твой предлог с Карибами не выдерживает первой же проверки. Ты не видишь снов ещё со школы.

— Всему свойственно меняться, дорогой брат.

— Философствование — не твой конёк, — не стесняясь, Майкрофт подтолкнул его к краю кровати, а когда выгнать не получилось, уже открыто сказал: — Шерлок, иди спать.

— Я и пришёл спать. Это же моя последняя ночь перед долгим изгнанием, и ты меня выгоняешь? Вероятность того, что когда завтра ты проснёшься, меня здесь уже не будет, очень велика.

— Я знаю, — сообщил Майкрофт бесцветным тоном, — но мне не хочется делить постель с человеком, который до сих пор спит в позе зародыша.

— А ты до десяти лет спал при свете.

— До твоего рождения. Я удивлён, как быстро у тебя закончились логические аргументы, раз ты решил перейти на личности.

Шерлок несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, обдумывая ответ, и наконец сказал:

— Я принял решение.

— Да неужели? — Майкрофту ничего не стоило вроде бы изобразить равнодушие, но на душе было слишком горько и погано. Он-то заранее вычислил ответ, но другое дело — услышать всё от самого Шерлока. — Много времени тебе на это потребовалось.

— Я не оставлю тебя.

Поначалу усмехнувшись, Майкрофт думал было ответить, что брат его своими выводами не удивил, что это давно уже было понятно, но прокрутил в голове его слова ещё раз и замер.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я. Не. Оставлю. Тебя. — Чувствовалось, что произнести то же самое ещё раз Шерлоку далось очень тяжело. По крайней мере, он немигающим взглядом уставился в стену напротив, словно проговаривал про себя какой-то заученный текст.

— Шерлок, с твоим самочувствием всё в порядке?

— О, да не сваливай ты всё на моё самочувствие!

— Просто иначе я не могу представить, что должно было произойти, чтобы ты пришёл к такому выводу. Ты же сам сказал, что почти признался Джону, а с его стороны чувства к тебе не заметит только слепой. А теперь говоришь, что предпочёл ему меня.

— Я буду с ним, но не оставлю тебя. Не спорь. Я уже не передумаю.

— Шерлок… — только и смог выдохнуть он.

Это не вписывалось ни в какие рамки (хотя для Шерлока вообще рамок не существовало с самого рождения) и было слишком даже для его гениального, слабо загрязнённого эмоциями ума. При всём своём желании сказать сейчас: «Я и не собирался тебя отпускать» Майкрофт отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тебе кажется, что это выход, но это тупик, Шерлок, поверь мне. Ты потеряешь Джона, как только расскажешь ему о нас. А я, — чтобы переубедить брата, годилось любое доказательство, и Майкрофт горько усмехнулся, — вообще-то выдал тебя Мориарти, если ты не помнишь. Обменял своего брата на информацию. Прости.

— За это?

Брат смотрел на него с таким неподдельным недоверием, что Майкрофт вздохнул и сказал правду:

— За то, что я не Джон.

— Да, ты не Джон. Джон может уйти, а ты… — Шерлок внезапно запнулся, и у Майкрофта перехватило дыхание, — нет. Работа и ты — всё, что в конечном итоге когда-нибудь останется у меня. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя осталась одна только работа.

Подавив тяжёлый вздох, Майкрофт опустил голову. Он заставлял себя не принимать близко к сердцу слова брата, не радоваться, потому что это не счастье для них обоих и не спасение, в виде которого Шерлок всё преподносил.

— Шерлок, ты же понимаешь, что это агония?

— Нет, — он заставил Майкрофта посмотреть на себя и решительно закончил: — Это мы.

Шерлок подался ему навстречу, приобнимая, мазнул губами по щеке и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. «Мы». Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, неловко обнимая его. «Мы»?

— Ты ведь не остановишься, верно?

— Не передёргивай.

— Несмотря на то, что мне ещё не раз придётся подвергнуть тебя и твоего Джона опасности? И что Джону вряд ли понравится твоя идея?

— У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, как преподнести это ему, — припечатал Шерлок, потянувшись, и Майкрофт, утомлённо вздохнув, ответил на поцелуй.

Не размыкая объятий, Шерлок повалился на постель, увлекая его за собой, и даже не заворчал недовольно, как он это обычно делал, когда Майкрофт придавливал его слегка своим весом. В его горячечно-жадных поцелуях чувствовалось какое-то отчаяние, на которое нельзя было не отозваться, просто оставив Шерлока таким — безмолвно просящим и ненужным.

— Подвинься, — прошелестел брат, и когда Майкрофт послушно выполнил указание, стянул с него пижамную рубашку — не расстёгивая, как футболку через голову.

Следом на пол полетели и штаны, и Шерлок, изловчившись, сам дотянулся до тумбочки, в верхнем ящике которой привычно лежала смазка. Вложив тюбик Майкрофту в ладонь, он призывно откинулся на подушку и расставил ноги. Растягивать его пришлось долго: Майкрофт медленными, ласкающими движениями массировал тесные мышцы, чуть сгибал пальцы, ловя шумное дыхание Шерлока, сдерживавшего стоны. Под конец, когда он начал чуть подаваться навстречу, и Майкрофт наклонился, накрывая губами его член, и добился всё-таки глубокого, чувственного стона — лежавший с закрытыми глазами Шерлок выгнулся, стискивая пальцами простынь.

— Хватит уже, — пробормотал он, зажмурившись, — так ведь заснуть можно.  
Но едва Майкрофт, скользнув полной смазки рукой по своему члену, начал входить в него, Шерлок тут же упёрся ладонью ему в бедро. Майкрофт замер, чувствуя, как нарастает дрожь, побуждавшая толкаться, двигаться, но это как раз и было нельзя. Ждать. Терпеть. Шерлок не простит, если попытаться тронуться без его разрешения...

— Кто-то уделял мне слишком мало времени в последние дни.

Хотелось хмыкнуть — если у Шерлока были ещё силы подначивать и комментировать, значит, и потерпеть неудобство он вполне мог — но Майкрофт волевым усилием заставил себя проигнорировать мягкий смешок брата. Шерлок, сделав несколько глубокий вздохов, расслабился, прикрыл глаза, и только чуть подрагивающая нижняя губа выдавала, что ему до сих пор немного больно.

— В порядке? — шепнул Майкрофт, на какой-то миг испугавшись за него.

Вместо ответа Шерлок чуть двинулся навстречу, и Майкрофт, издав короткий стон, уронил голову, проникая в него глубже. Несмотря на внешнюю расслабленность, Шерлок всё равно сжимался, стискивал его, сминая ещё и в объятиях — Майкрофт навалился на него, целуя жадно раскрытый рот. Его самоконтроль пал почти моментально: через несколько слабых толчков Майкрофт входил уже размашисто, сильно, проникая на всю длину, заставляя брата, задыхаясь, выгибаться от удовольствия и боли. Зажмурившийся Шерлок дышал шумно, со всхлипами, но не застонал — ни разу, даже когда Майкрофт сомкнул пальцы на его члене, одновременно подводя их обоих к оргазму.

— Слезь с меня, — немного придя в себя, потребовал Шерлок.

Майкрофт даже не стал спорить, хотя накатившая вместе с наслаждением усталость отбила всё желание двигаться; но всё же он сполз с кровати и, сходив в ванную за полотенцем, помог Шерлоку вытереться — тот всем своим видом показывал, что минимум до утра не намерен никуда двигаться. Отобрав у него одну из подушек, которые Шерлок собственнически переложил на свою половину кровати, Майкрофт вытянулся, блаженно прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь… и, игнорируя сердитое сопение, прижал брата к себе, когда тот нырнул ему под руку.

— Насчёт Джона… всё же будь осторожней.

Заговорить о Джоне Уотсоне именно сейчас, когда ближе них не было никого, вряд ли было хорошей идеей, однако Майкрофт чувствовал, что предупредить всё-таки стоит, хоть брат по привычке и пропустит его слова мимо ушей. Шерлок в свойственной ему манере пытался позаботиться о нём, однако за ним самим постоянно нужно приглядывать. Джон Уотсон хорош, но не настолько, чтобы Майкрофт всецело мог доверить ему брата.

Никто, кроме него, не сможет так сильно любить этого маленького пирата: ни военный хирург, ни преданный фанат, ни сама Королева.

А значит, есть только они вдвоём, и в этом «мы» Шерлока Джона Уотсона… по-настоящему никогда не будет.


End file.
